newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze
Blaze, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW, onde inicialmente teve uma jornada muito difícil, mas sem nunca desistir, conseguiu se estabilizar como um dos maiores wrestlers da Brand, principalmente após a conquista do X-ECW Championship (Curiosidade: Blaze chegou a fazer parte do Main Roster da Antiga EWF, mas não obteve sucesso... teve 1 Match pelo Raw, mas não saiu vitorioso) O Início Blaze debutou perdendo no ECW #14 e depois perdeu novamente no Velocity #1... Blaze no ECW #15, participou da grande confusão que houve ao final do show e no Velocity #2, estava tendo uma Match entre os caras que lhe haviam vencido no ECW #14 e no Velocity #1, Blaze então invadiu a luta e destruiu os 2, chamando bastante à atenção de alguns dos diretores da EWF, que começaram à ver Blaze como um wrestler com muito potencial No ECW #16, Blaze enfrentou Brook Sheffield pelo 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship de Ryan Spadin, onde saiu derrotado, porém logo em seguida foi anunciado que Blaze também estaria envolvido na Match pro Hardcore Justice, pois seria uma Fatal 4 Way: Ryan Spadin VS Matthew Ibushi VS Brook Sheffield VS Blaze, porém Blaze acabou saindo derrotado do evento Após o Hardcore Justice, durante as entrevistas para o Backstage Fallout, Blaze atacou o Hardcore Champion, Gabriel Master para graças à Regra 24/7 se tornar o New Hardcore Champion No ECW #17, Blaze teve uma Promo onde disse que não havia ninguém na ECW capaz de lhe tirar o Hardcore Championship, porém foi ai que Luke Rocksan do Main Roster invadiu e conseguiu lhe tirar o Title... Ao final do Show, foi marcado que no Night of Champions 2014, Ryan Spadin defenderia seu X-ECW Championship contra Blaze em uma Freefall Scaffold Match No ECW #18, Blaze enfrentou o relativamente novato, Viktor, em uma Single Match, onde ao final da Match, Blaze perdeu a cabeça e atacou o Referee... Blaze perdeu por DQ e então foi declarado que no ECW #19, o 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship que Blaze havia ganho, estaria em jogo em uma No DQ Match contra Viktor novamente, onde dessa vez, Blaze conseguiu uma limpa e clara vitória. No Main Evento do Show, Blaze então atacou Ryan Spadin e lhe fez perder para Migui em uma Last Man Standing Match, intensificando ainda mais as coisas para o Night of Champions, on Blaze conseguiu sair vitorioso em cima de Spadin, se tornando assim o New X-ECW Champion e ao final da Match, Hardy Boy ainda foi parabeniza-lo por tirar o Title do "babaca" Ryan Spadin X-ECW Champion No One Night Stand, Blaze teve um espaço para comemorar a conquista do Title e ainda mandou um aviso à quem vencesse o Main Event da Noite valendo o 1° Contender entre Migui VS Viktor, dizendo ser o melhor wrestler da Brand .Migui conquistou o 1° Contender no Main Event do One Night Stand e então no Main Event do ECW #20, Blaze e Migui se enfrentaram com o Title em jogo, onde Blaze saiu vitorioso por DQ, após enganar o Referee, fazendo ele pensar que Migui havia lhe acertado um Chair Shot No Main Event do ECW #21, Alisson Dibiase e Blaze derrotaram Zack Ryder e Migui em uma Tag Team Match, porém, ao final, quando Alisson foi cumprimentar Blaze, o mesmo lhe atacou e entao o show se encerra com Blaze erguendo o X-ECW Championship! Então na semana seguinte, no Main Event do ECW #22, Blaze e Alisson Dibiase se enfrentaram com o X-ECW Championship em jogo, porém Blaze mais uma vez conseguiu defender seu Title com sucesso ao derrotar Dibiase e então o Show se encerra novamente com Blaze erguendo seu Title! Main Event do ECW #23... Blaze VS Emerson Lesnar... X-ECW Championship e Hardcore Championship em jogo... Extreme Rules Match e Streak de Lesnar desde o retorno também em jogo... sem dúvidas uma luta para entrar para a história da ECW, porém ao final da Match, quando Blaze e Emerson Lesnar estavam desacordados, Freybel aparece, coloca o braço de Lesnar em cima de Blaze, fazendo assim Lesnar vencer e se tornar o New X-ECW Champion, porém, Lesnar também era o Hardcore Champion... Freybel sobe no Top Corner e faz o 5 Star Frog Splash em Lesnar para tirar o Hardcore Title de Lesnar e acabar com sua Streak... 5-1 (mas o X-ECW Championship permanesse com Lesnar...) No Main Event do Unbrekable então, Blaze VS Emerson Lesnar VS Freybel pelo X-ECW Championship em uma Triple Threat Elimination Match... uma das melhores Matches da ECW da história, mas Blaze acabou sendo o 1° eliminado, assim não recuperando seu Title... Vikings of Darkness No Velocity #5, Migui e Viktor derrotaram 2 Wrestlers Locais, The Pitbulls... após isso, Migui anuncia que sairia da EWF e ainda vai cumprimentar seu antigo rival, Viktor, mas então Viktor lhe acerta um chute no estômago e lhe faz o Tiger Powerbomb... Viktor ainda fala: "WE WILL RISE!!!", após isso, Blaze entra e é anunciado que Blaze e Viktor são a mais nova Tag da ECW, "Vikings of Darkness", Blaze então levanta Migui e lhe faz seu Hangar 77 e o show se encerra com Blaze e Viktor rindo de Migui caído... Cerca de 35 minutos após Master conquistar o Hardcore Title pela 9° vez, ele estava dando uma entrevista no Backstage do Destination X, quando é atacado por Viktor e Blaze, "Vikings of Darkness", e então Viktor se aproveita da Regra 24/7 para se tornar o New Hardcore Champion! No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships... no dia seguinte, após o Debut do Show Thunder, no Backstage Blaze e Viktor atacavam um dos wrestlers do show, quando em um determinado momento se separam e então aparece Sasha Banks, que distraí Viktor até aparecer Alisson Dibiase que lhe ataca e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 consegue tirar o Hardcore Title de Viktor No dia seguinte, Blaze e Viktor ainda fizeram uma Aparição no Explosive Night #28... o Chairman, Evan Miller deixou um espaço para Wrestlers de outras Brands na Opening Match e Blaze enfrentou Jig Taylor, Match de onde saiu derrotado por DQ, após Viktor interferir e atacar Jig... e Blaze depois atacou ainda mais Jig e então Viktor e Blaze ficaram comemorando enquanto eram vaiados pela Crowd No Main Event do ECW #25, Blaze enfrentou o X-ECW Champion Louis Armstrong em uma Champion VS Champion Match, mas saiu derrotado No Over the Limit 2015, Vikings of Darkness foram derrotados por Gabriel Mysterio e Suicide, Mysterious Suicide do Main Roster e então logo depois, Blaze atacou Viktor, dizendo que desde o começo carregou ele nas costas... foi um ataque muito brutal, dando o fim à Vikings of Darkness e Blaze então anunciou que subia ao Main Roster, desativando assim os ECW Tag Team Championships Main Roster Blaze em sua 1° Match como Wrestler Oficial do Main Roster, no Explosive Night #29, saiu com uma grande vitória sobre Suicide e ao final, ainda lhe colocou no Torture Rack e quando Gabriel Mysterio entrou para ajudar seu parceiro, Blaze lhe fez o Hangar 12! Ainda no show, mas agora em um seguimento no Backstage, quando Ryder (Hardcore Champion) deseja tirar uma Selfie com ele, Blaze aproveita para ataca-lo e tirar o Hardcore Title de Ryder, sem dúvida um dos melhores jeitos de iniciar no Main Roster... 2 dias depois, em uma entrevista de Blaze, Ryder ainda lhe atacou na tentativa de tomar o Title de volta, mas Blaze conseguiu fugir No Backstage do Explosive Night #30, Blaze foi atacado por seu antigo rival, Ryan Spadin, mas depois acabou conseguindo levar a melhor sobre ele e continuar como Hardcore Champion... ainda no show, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Blaze e Kruger da ECW se enfrentaram, de onde Blaze conseguiu sair com a vitória Nas Semi-Finais do Explosive Night #31, Blaze e Mysterio voltam a se encontrar, contudo, Blaze mais uma vez leva a melhor contra o Mexicano, avançando assim para a grande final... Após sua Match, Zack Ryder (outro finalista para a final) entra na Arena, ele e Blaze discutem e então Ryder diz que não ia esperar até depois da Rumble e ia dar um fim à Streak de Blaze ali mesmo, então entra no ringue e consegue fazer o Rough Ryder em Blaze, para na sequência lhe tomar o Hardcore Championship No 2015 Royal Rumble Match, Blaze teve uma excelente participação sendo o que mais eliminou Wrestlers durante a Match e ficando em 3° lugar Bom... então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #32, onde é realizada a Grande Final do Intercontinental Championship que após Leone vencer a Rumble e deixar o Title vago, o Tournament passou de ter como prêmio apenas o 1° Contender ao Title para ter o próprio Title em jogo... Blaze e Ryder se enfrentaram em uma grande Steel Cage Match, de onde ao final, foi Zack Ryder, para a grande surpresa de todos, quem saiu vitorioso após se jogar do topo da Cage para o lado de fora, assim se consagrando como o New Intercontinental Champion e comemorando muito a conquista do Title! No Explosive Night #33, Blaze participou da 1° e única "EWF Steel Asylum Hardcore Match", Match criada ela própria EWF, mas acabou não conquistando o Hardcore Title em nenhum momento da Match, que teve como vencedor PD Styles, que não perdeu o Title em nenhum momento da Match New Straight Edge Society No backstage do Thunder #9, Jhown Punk começou a conversar com Blaze falando sobre as injustiças da empresa, mas inicialmente não foi dada muita informação sobre o que Jhown queria com Blaze, até que no Main Event do Show, Jhown e Blaze derrotaram 2 Ex-Wrestlers, Felipe Riley e RVD, 2 Formers Membros da Straight Edge Society... após uma completa dominação por parte de Jhown e Blaze, é anunciado que os 2 formariam a "New Straight Edge Society", com Jhown dizendo que faria Blaze ser tudo aquilo que Jhown havia sido impedido de ser... o show é então encerrado com um cumprimento entre Jhown e Blaze Na Opening Match do No Mercy 2015, Evan Bourne e Billy Kingston pela 1° vez em meses reúnem a Air Boom para enfrentarem Alisson Dibiase da ECW em uma Handicap Match, de onde sairam vitoriosos por DQ, após a "New Straight Edge Society" (Jhown Punk e Blaze) invadir a Match e atacar a Air Boom Alcunha *"The Modern Day Viking" *"Mr. Intensity" Conquistas *1x X-ECW Champion * 2x Hardcore Champion * 1x ECW Tag Team Champion